Sweet Caroline
by TaraBarracuda
Summary: Caroline Covington just moved to Forks, Washington with her dad. After a tragic accident Carlisle changes her. How will she handle this life she did not choose?


_This is for dad. This is for dad. This is for dad._ These four words had become my mantra since moving to the rainy little town of Forks, Washington. I had only been here for six hours and I already wanted to go back home.

Last month my parents' divorce had been finalized. Much to my mother's dismay I chose to live with my dad my senior year of high school. My dad had been offered a position at Forks General Hospital in Forks, Washington. My dad had also been offered a job at the CDC in Atlanta, but putting thousands of miles between him and my mom had been ideal.

Moving so far away from my hometown of Knoxville, TN for my final year of high school might seem crazy and irrational, but this was for my dad. He told me I could stay in Knoxville with mom and my younger brothers, but I couldn't bear the thought of him being alone so far away. So I took one for the team and moved my ass to the rainiest place in the continental United States.

Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School and I was nervous to say the least. I was worried people wouldn't like me or understand my off color jokes. I often used humor as a defense mechanism when I was nervous. My sense of humor had a tendency to offend people. I was called the Kathy Griffin of my small Christian school. You can imagine many toes were stepped on and feathers were ruffled.

As I was thinking about the all the horrific ways my first day could go awry my dad called me from downstairs. "Caroline! Dinner is ready! I made your favorite spaghetti!"

My stomach growled at the mention of my dad's infamous spaghetti. He was always throwing random ingredients together in the kitchen. Most people would be repulsed to find hard boiled eggs in their spaghetti sauce but I couldn't get enough.

As I exited my bedroom the smell of tomato and basil assaulted my senses. I needed to follow the delicious smell like a siren's call.I took the stairs two at a time and ran to the kitchen where my dad was waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

_Ah, Dad._ Physically speaking my dad was a beast of a man and incredibly intimidating. People assumed his gruff voice and large size made him mean and he enjoyed the fact that people were afraid of him. But I knew the truth. My dad was one big softie. He cried in The Notebook and took bubble baths. Albeit with a scotch and AC/DC playing in the background. Still, the man took bubble baths!

"Where's the fire kiddo?"

"My stomach and it can only be put out with spaghetti a la Glenn"

He chuckled quietly and pointed me to the table where a steaming bowl of spaghetti was waiting for me. I threw myself into the chair and dug in. It was hot and burned my tongue, but I didn't care. It was so very good. Dad eventually meandered over to the dinner table. He sat down and quirked his eyebrow asking me if the spaghetti was good. I continued to eat and gave him the thumbs up. He laughed at me again and started on is dinner.

"So…. Big day tomorrow. You nervous, honey?"

"Scared shitless."

"Don't worry baby girl, you'll knock 'em dead. You are my daughter after all. Why don't you go on upstairs and I'll clean up down here."

I nodded and headed toward the stairs. Dad pulled me into a bear hug and kissed the top of my head. The sweet gesture made my eyes brim with tears. Not wanting dad to worry about me I ran up the stairs in a flash.

I changed into my comfiest jim jams. They still smelled like my room back home. This room, however, smelled like new paint and febreeze. It was not comforting. I flung myself on my bed and the worrisome thoughts found me immediately.

_What if I get lost on the way to school? I will show up late and everyone will look at me. I'll make some lame ass joke and become Forks' town outcast._

The quiet drizzle of the rain was like a lullaby and I was soon pulled into a dreamless slumber.

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 precisely and the sound was deafening. For a split second I thought I was back at home in my bed. Realization washed over me. I was in Forks. Today is my first day of school. I groaned in frustration and shoved the covers away from me. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the warm safety of the blankets and go back to sleep, but today was my first day and I had to make the best of it.

I cautiously looked in the mirror. My dark brown ringlets weren't as frizzy as they usually were. _Maybe getting away from the East Tennessee humidity wasn't such a bad idea. _

I pulled on my favorite dark jeans and Dunder Mifflin Tee shirt. _Maybe I can draw out The Office fans with this one._

I took a final glance at my Jim Morrison poster before I left went downstairs for breakfast. Jim's eyes seemed to say 'Don't worry my pet. Everything will be alriiiight' _Thanks Jim._ I saluted him and headed downstairs.

There was a note from my dad on the counter.

_Car,_

_Don't worry I was not abducted by aliens or Tom Cruise. I am simply at the hospital. There is a bowl of left over spaghetti for you in the microwave. Have a great first day and hold your head high. I should be home around six._

_Kick ass_

_Dad_

I stuffed my face with spaghetti, brushed my teeth and I was out the door.

I started my car a 'super white' RAV 4 named Stephen. He is named after Stephen T. Colbert, of course. I turned the ignition and Stephen came to life. Music choice for this morning was crucial. I needed to have a power day so I chose Barracuda by Heart. I sang along as I drove to school. I didn't get lost_. Thank you baby Jesus!_

I have always been a paranoid person. I've always felt like I had an invisible audience or something. Today, I had an actual audience. Every eye was on me. _I'm going to vomit and die. _I hunched my shoulders trying to make myself as small as possible. Being 5'8" I wasn't very successful. I remembered what my dad's note said. _Hold your head high_. So I squared my shoulders and walked into the office with a newly found confidence. _Fake it 'til you make it._

A high pitched squeal broke my train of thought.

"Ohhhh you must be Caroline. I'm Ms. Cope"

"Oh, hi. I'm Caroline Covington. Nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you polite? Must be that southern hospitality… Here is your schedule dear and a map of the school."

I mumbled a thank you and went to my first class. On my way out of the office I bumped into someone. That someone was the most beautiful blond I had ever seen. She was about my height, maybe taller. She was incredibly pale and her blonde locks flowed like a golden waterfall down her back. The most striking thing about this beauty was her odd amber eyes. I could have stared at them longer but I realized she was glaring at me. _If looks could kill…_ I immediately apologized but she huffed and glared at me again. _Fake it 'til you make it. Fake it 'til you make it. Fake it 'til you make_.

So, I winked at her. _You've got some_ _big balls, Covington._ She was looked shocked, probably because I didn't seem afraid of her. _If only she knew…_

"That's Rosalie Hale. Grade A bitch."

A baby faced blond boy was standing inches from me. They boy obviously had no sense of personal space. He was looking at me with wide eyes waiting for my response.

"Oh, my B I'm Mike by the way" _My B? Really, Mike?_

"Caroline. Nice to meet you"

"Caroline Covington? You're the new girl. What's your schedule?"

I handed Mike my schedule. We had a couple of classes together including first period. _Oh, joy!_ He insisted on walking with me. As we approached our first class, German 1, I saw them. The blond bitch was talking to four others who had their backs to me.

Rosalie looked like she was whispering vehemently at the others. She looked annoyed and angry. _Uh-oh._ She spotted me and pointed. All four turned around to face me.

_Holy. Shit._


End file.
